Pearly Nights
by iAir Nomad
Summary: An unwelcome blush rose to the caps of his cheeks, and he wanted so terribly to whip around and slap Sebastian right across his face for being so forward. But it shocked them both when he didn't. SebastianXCiel oneshot. R&R!


**Found another practically-canon pairing that I love—prepare for some Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fanfics! Don't worry, I still LOVE Puzzleshipping, and I will still continue to write that. But I have discovered yet another new fandom as well ;D**

* * *

There had always been something comforting in the way the full moon washed the gardens of the Phantomhive mansion with it's brilliant glow in the summer evening. Perhaps, the young boy by the name of Ciel thought, it is because the pearly-white lilies and roses growing within large flowerbeds reflect the moonlight and appear much like glass.

The day concluded a long two hours ago, but Ciel remained unmoved in his plush chair at the widespread desk, consisting of only files and paperwork on it's surface, more fit for a grown man to decipher than a teenage child. A soft sigh escaping Ciel's lips as he moved away from the work proved this statement. More murder cases the Queen requested the young Phantomhive to solve. When will it end?

The one crystal-blue eye he could see from wandered out the window to the inviting, equally blue-tinted environment beyond. He watched as a silent breeze picked up and carried something from within the flowers. He watched the sparkling fairy-dust-like substance float adrift, beckoning his presence outside. _Come away from the dreary office you occupy, _it seemed to say. _Come be with the summer night, child._

A knock at the door caused his thoughts to stop fast, and he felt a tinge of anger that his hypnosis was over. For just that one moment, he experienced two rare emotions: Peace. Happiness.

"Enter," he sighed tiredly, not needing to guess who it was in front of the door. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek in a palm, listening as said door opened faintly across the room.

"Master, it is about that time to retire for the evening. Let us prepare you for bed," his demon butler informed softly; kindly. As expected, however, Ciel didn't return the gentle tone.

"I'm not yet tired," he responded fast, bluntly. The butler called Sebastian did not flinch, though. He was quite accustomed to Ciel's snaps by now. The boy rose from his king-sized chair and moved to the door where Sebastian also stood. As he exited the room altogether, he said: "I'm going for a walk in the garden. Sleep can wait."

Sebastian's crimson eyes widened slightly. His master never refused him when he suggested preparing for bed. "But, my Lord," he frowned, choosing his words carefully so as not to peeve the boy further. "You even admitted to me that lack of sleep was unhealthy, which I dare remind you, it is."

"I won't be out long. Though, before I do go out, I would appreciate that you help me into my nightshirt. These clothes are hot and now unfitting at this time of night."

Sebastian gave a tiny smirk, bowing low, unable to refuse. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

As soon as his bare feet contacted the lush, green grass, Ciel ceased all movements. He was admittedly frightened, really. Since putting on his usual nightshirt and without the butler beside him like usual, he felt so exposed to the night air and it's potential dangers.

"Pft, what a silly thing, to be frightened of the night. Nothing can harm me. I am Ciel Phantomhive. Ha!" He spoke to himself in hushed confidence. "Yes, with Sebastian… our contract… nothing can hurt me." Ciel moved one foot forward, then another, acknowledging the strange, yet wonderful feeling of being so connected to the planet in this way, so immersed, one with it all. He walked on, feeling the warm, summer breeze make a return and touch his naked legs. He moved beside the flowerbeds surrounding the pathway and allowed his hand to fall limply and brush along them. Delicate fingers, caressing nature. His gaze softened and the faintest smile graced his lips. What surprised him more so was that doing this felt like the most natural thing he could _possibly_ bring himself to do.

Yelling, giving orders, enduring pain, anger… oh, anger above all… it all came so easily to him following the tragic death of his parents who had perished in the fire. With these thoughts, he allowed his face to distort itself and allowed the coming tears to fall and express his compressed sadness while he had the dignity to do so. His legs crumbled beneath him like the London Bridge and he willingly fell to his knees. He inhaled and exhaled sharply, clutching the grass as though his very life depended on it. That was when he felt the presence behind him. He knew the unique feel of the additional presence like every single detail carved on the blue diamond ring on his thumb.

He hated it. He hated this vulnerable feeling. He _hated_ showing such weakness to the demon butler, but at this point, no matter how much he struggled to compress the feelings again, it was inevitable. There was no stopping them now that they had begun. He felt the blood-red eyes watching him closely, waiting.

"D-didn't… I tell you… I wanted to be alone?" He said, though not unpleasantly.

"I did leave you alone, for a time, just as you requested, Master. But then I suddenly felt your pain." Sebastian's expression became somber, and he tilted his head slightly.

"I'm… not in physical pain, nor am I in any danger, if that soothes your suspicions… the contract did not ask for you to… _linger_ around me like this just because I may be… in _emotional_ pain… bastard."

"I understand that," Sebastian spoke calmly, bypassing the insult. "But you also can't possibly expect me to walk away, not from my young master, not in the state you're in. You could order me to leave, though, if that is truly what you desire."

Yet, much to his pleasure, Ciel did not say a word in reply, except: "You're an idiot."

"Am I now?" Sebastian smiled at the crouched form of the teen, still turned away from him. His face lie just inches from the ground. "Forgive me, Bocchan, but I believe it is you who is the fool in this situation."

Sebastian did receive Ciel's full attention with that comment. He only smiled wider as the boy's head turned swiftly to eye him in displeasure. "How the hell am _I_ a fool?" He hissed.

"You're disregarding me, and yet I know that you secretly desire comfort."

"Quit your stupidity, Sebastian. I'm in perfect solace on my _own_, _here_."

"I'm sure you are. But," the butler approached the boy slowly. "There is a kind of comfort that not even these beautiful flowers can offer you."

Ciel scoffed, glancing away. "Right. Like what?"

"Need I say more, Bocchan?" The teen stiffened as he felt a pair of long arms wrap from behind him in the gentlest of embraces. His thoughts spun rapidly, uncontrollably. An unwelcome blush rose to the caps of his cheeks, and he wanted so terribly to whip around and slap Sebastian right across his face for being so forward.

But it shocked them both when he didn't.

As he felt the arms around him tighten, he wondered if Sebastian was really anticipating that slap across the face. Perhaps he welcomed it, even. Or maybe Sebastian really did know that Ciel wouldn't fight back and he knew what he was doing? Both sounded logical.

"Hmph." Ciel huffed. "I won't fall for this. I'm not going to… _hold_ you back, Sebastian."

"No need. Do with this embrace as you please."

"Why are you doing this, anyway?" He asked, quieter than usual. Sebastian smiled happily into the younger's shoulder.

"Because, my Lord, you are suffering. Our bond, thanks to the contract, is so strong to the point that it affected me, and I can't stand it."

"So you're just doing this to make me stop suffering, and then you're going to walk away happily into the mansion, knowing you won't have to experience it again? Like giving a child what they want just so they'll shut their whiny mouth?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Bocchan. I am doing this because it's what you both need and want. And the fact that you _want_ it is enough for me to know that I can safely embrace you and not be slapped for it."

Ciel grit his teeth and formed a small growl in his throat. Another thing he _hated_ about this moment: Sebastian was _right_.

No, he couldn't allow this to continue further. What little dignity he had left was rapidly withering. Another growling sort of sound emitted from him as he jerked himself away from the comfort of Sebastian's arms. "No! Get off of me!" He cried.

He was shocked to find that he felt disappointment when Sebastian didn't move to hug him again, and instead simply followed orders and bowed his head. A light blush tainted his cheeks as Sebastian expressed a tiny smile.

"As you wish then, Bocchan. Forgive me. And please, do come back inside the mansion soon. It's not good for your health to stay out here too long and miss precious minutes of sleep." The butler rose from his kneeling position, giving a final bow with a hand over his torso, then turning on his heel and leaving the small teen to his isolation.

Ciel grit his teeth again, his brows coming together in a pained expression. For just a moment, he sat and watched Sebastian take his leave, counting each step covered with the butler's shiny, black footwear.

"God damnit, Sebastian…" Ciel hissed. He then stood and bolted for the walking figure, lunging himself at the taller man from behind. Sebastian already half-expected this reaction and gladly placed his hands over the boy's arms that were coiled tight around his stomach. He felt Ciel squeeze tighter and smiled.

"My, my. What have we here? Displaying a sort of weakness? I'm afraid you're going to squeeze the life right out of me."

"Just shut up," Ciel muttered. "And _good_. That's what I was hoping to happen."

Sebastian's smirk grew. "I understand completely, Bocchan. In fact, I'm really just having fun and teasing you. This, my Lord, is no sign of weakness, I can assure you of that. There is no need to shield your true emotions from behind that frowning mask of yours."

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"Just shut up."

"As you wish, my Lord."

But the smaller boy silently refused to let go. The level of security of Ciel's hold never wavered. A minute of silence passed over the two males. In the midst of it, Sebastian proceeded to move his hands over Ciel's, who loosened his grip for just a moment to allow their fingers to slowly entwine.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, my Lord."

Another moment of quiet passed, and Sebastian could easily imagine that Ciel was blushing maddeningly at this point. "N-nothing…"

It aggravated the boy yet again when Sebastian didn't pry as to what it was he was going to say. What was _wrong_ with him? Why did he _crave_ Sebastian's care so much? He never thought Sebastian more than a mere butler, here to only follow his every command, much like a little obedient dog to its owner. So why did he suddenly _want _to believe that Sebastian could be… a little more?

Ciel frowned. "Sebastian, kiss me!"

"Why, master, but that would illogical seeing as how I am a mere butler to you." He could _feel_ Sebastian's smirk, still so prominent on his lips that he could only imagine were soft and perfect. It angered him.

"Sebastian, that is an order!" He snarled.

The butler made a small noise of amusement. "How do you want it to be done, Bocchan? Fast? Slow?"

"_Damn it, Sebastian, just kiss me now!" _Ciel hollered.

"Impatient and hotheaded as ever, even under these circumstances. How ever will you please Lady Elizabeth when she expects her first kiss from you?"

"Stop toying with me, Sebastian! _Damn you-!" _

And then everything else was such a blur. Ciel couldn't determine what happened first: Sebastian's lips crashing on his at inhuman speed, or the fact that he was now lying on the grass with said man towering over him.

"I-I—" Ciel tried, but Sebastian's look of utter amusement and his lips pressing harshly against his once more promptly shut him up.

Was this wrong? Was it insanity to ask his own butler to fill in this inconceivable request, particularly coming from the one and only Ciel Phantomhive? However, at the moment, no matter how much he tried to stray from these emotions, it felt _so_ right. As Ciel's leg slightly curled over Sebastian's and he felt the other man's hands tangle within his dark hair, kissing him with all the passion he seemed capable of mustering, all Ciel knew was that it felt _so damn good_, and there was nothing that needed to be further thought. He simply let what felt right to take its course.

Once the passion of the moment started to subside a few minutes later, Ciel was happy to allow their kisses to be more lingering and gentle. His arms fell debilitated at his sides on the grass, permitting Sebastian to continue his work and fulfill the order. The order was not complete until Ciel was satisfied. In this particular case, Sebastian could have kissed him for an eternity and the feelings would still remain insatiable. However, even Ciel had to admit to himself after a while that staying awake for this long was taking its toll on him. The exhaustion, the need for sleep, was catching up to him, and quick. Sebastian currently had his shoulders pinned to the ground in almost a seductive manner, trailing kisses along the flesh of his neck and collarbone. He glanced up to see Ciel's eyes closed. At first he assumed it was of the pleasure his skin was receiving under Sebastian's soft lips, but he felt the boy's fatigue and understood what it truly was.

Sebastian allowed himself to smile gently at the young teen, who's ocean-blue eye opened halfway to glance in a daze at the butler. "I believe it is in order to put you to bed now, my Lord," he whispered. Ciel nodded once and extended his arms forward to Sebastian, who leaned down again and held him, then picked him up bridle-style. In his sleepy state, Ciel no longer seemed to care about his pride as he let himself be carried, burying and concealing his face into the taller man's coat-covered chest.

Happiness swept over him when Sebastian murmured a single sentence that was rarely ever said, as he retraced his steps back to the mansion: "May you have the sweetest dreams imaginable, my Lord."

* * *

**Hm. Well that was probably the steamiest oneshot I've done so far—but expect no more than that! I'm not a lemon-writer, sorry xD **

**Anyway, hope it was… in-character and fluffy enough for all you CielXSebastian fans! c; Expect more in the near future! Reviews make me happy! **


End file.
